In the formation of ceramic e.g., cordierite bodies, plasticized mixtures are made which are then formed into various shapes. The mixtures must be well blended and homogeneous in order for the resulting shaped body to have good integrity in size and shape, and uniform physical properties. The mixtures have organic additives such as binders, plasticizers, surfactants, lubricants, dispersants as processing aids to enhance wetting and therefore produce a uniform batch. In forming processes, such as in extrusion, high pressures must be exerted on both the plasticized batch material and the equipment, e.g., an extrusion die.
Up to the present time, hydrophilic additives such as sodium stearate, glycerine, and glycols have been used to insure good batch lubrication against the die and other equipment parts thus insuring a long life, good extruded product quality, and low extrusion pressure.
Several of the many U.S. patents that relate to forming cordierite honeycombs by forming batch mixtures of cordierite raw materials are U.S. Pat Nos. 4,772,580, 3,885,977, 4,417,908, 5,114,643, and 5,114,644.
However, there remains an ongoing need to improve upon the lubricating characteristics of the batch material to improve product quality, and the life of processing equipment. Material with better lubrication characteristics would allow less expensive processing equipment to be used instead of the very expensive processing equipment that has to be used today.